Pictures
by Occhi Marroni Dorati
Summary: Mara and Jerome take it a bit too far to make Mick jealous. Set during House of Status/House of Laments. Jara. Oneshot. Rated M for obvious reasons.


A/N: I have been writing this since the episode when they kissed. So I worked on this for a week and I only wrote at night because for some reason I could write this only at night… This is also my first M rated fanfic. So anyways, onto the story!

* * *

><p>Mara was in Jerome's room, sitting on his bed, uploading yet another photo of her and Jerome on one of their "dates" for Mick to see. Jerome was sitting next to her, watching everything she was doing.<p>

"You know what would really make Mick jealous?" Jerome said.

"What?" Mara asked, curiously.

"Sex." Jerome simply stated. It took a while for Mara to register what he had said.

"So, you want us to have...sex?" Mara asked, her cheeks slightly turning pink.

"Mhm." Jerome nodded.

"A-and take pictures?" Mara stuttered.

"Or record a video," Jerome suggested. "Whichever one you prefer." He looked at Mara with his perfect blue eyes, which were glazed over with passion and lust. Mara looked at him, her brown eyes sparkling. She couldn't say no to him when he was looking at her like that.

"Let's just take pictures." Mara said, while biting her lip. Jerome smirked.

"Perfect." he replied. Mara got up and placed her laptop across Jerome's bed.

"So can I set the timer to take a picture every few minutes?" Mara asked, turning around to look at Jerome.

"Yup," Jerome nodded. "Just set it to 5 minutes."

"Ok." Mara replied and did just that.

Mara turned around yet again and went over to the bed. She smiled at the smirk on Jerome's face. She sat on the bed again, still smiling. Jerome crawled over to Mara, bulge growing in his pants. Their lips collided, making Mara moan a bit. He gently pushed her down, so they were laying. His hands crept up to her breasts and deepened the kiss, making her gasp. He pulled back and smirked.

_Click._

The first picture had been taken. Jerome's hands traveled to the first button on Mara's shirt. Both of their eyes following the movement of his hands. He slowly unbuttoned the first button. Mara bit her lip in frustration, wishing he would hurry up. As if he had read her mind, he quickly unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and slid it off of her. Jerome started to kiss Mara's neck, then her collarbone, and then the space between her breasts. Another click could be heard from the computer. Jerome started to kiss down to the hem of her skirt. He pulled back and slipped his hand under her skirt, resting it on her thigh.

"Jerome!" moaned Mara. Jerome pushed up her skirt to get it out of the way and pulled down her panties. He dipped his head down, so her perfectly trimmed pussy was in front of his face. He stuck his tongue out and barely licked her clit, just to tease her. Mara moaned, trying not to be that loud. He stuck his whole tongue into her pussy, causing her to moan again. This time, she had thrown her hand over her mouth to quiet her voice. Jerome swirled his tongue around a bit until he heard another click from the computer. He pulled back and sat back on his knees. Mara did the same.

"You should really take off your clothes." Mara stated.

"You should help with that." Jerome replied. Mara smiled and looked into his lustful blue eyes. She started to unbutton his shirt which made him smile back at her. She slid off his shirt and looked to the next piece of clothing she was going to remove. She looked at the bulge in his pants then to his eyes and then to his pants again.

"You know you want to." he mumbled. "Think about how jealous Mick will be." Mara smirked and nodded. She unbuttoned his pants and slid them off, leaving just his boxers. She slid off his boxers and her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Like what you see, Jaffray?" teased Jerome.

"Shut up." Mara mumbled, her eyes glued on Jerome's perfect dick. Impatiently, Jerome took Mara's hand and put it on his dick. Mara squeaked, which made Jerome chuckle.

_Click._

Jerome laid back and Mara got the idea. Mara ducked down to position herself over Jerome's dick. She started to lick the bottom of his shaft to the top. Mara loosely grabbed the bottom of Jerome's shaft and sucked on the head of his dick. She put his dick in her mouth and started working her way down. Mara occasionally looked up at Jerome, only to see him lustfully looking down at her. She deep throated him.

"Oh my god." Jerome gasped. He grabbed onto Mara's hair and she slowly started bobbing her head back and forth on his dick. She pulled back and sat up, pre-cum dribbling from her mouth and onto her chin. Jerome's dick twitched while watching Mara with eager eyes. He gently pushed Mara down while nibbling on her neck. His hands fumbled with her bra hook but succeeded. He slid off her bra, causing Mara to squeak at the cold air she felt.

"You ready?" Jerome asked. Mara understood and nodded. He slid his dick into her and started thrusting. Mara closed her eyes and tried not to moan loudly. Jerome sped up and Mara heard the computer click again. (She had realized she hadn't been paying attention to the clicks). She flipped them over, so she was on top, surprising Jerome. Mara started riding him. Jerome threw his hands onto her hips and thrust into her, not matching the rhythm. Mara felt her climax coming and so did Jerome.

"I-I'm going to cum, Mara." Jerome moaned.

"So am I." replied Mara and sped up her pace. They both orgasmed at the same time and Mara fell onto Jerome's chest. Both were heavily panting and then they heard another click from the computer. With all of her strength, Mara climbed off of Jerome's dick and went over to the computer.

"26 pictures," Mara said to herself. "Nice." She looked through the pictures and picked a few that she liked.

_Message to: Mick_

_Hey Mick, Just want to let you know I am having SO much fun without you! :) Love, Mara._

The pictures she had chosen were of Jerome eating her out, her sucking Jerome's dick, and her riding Jerome. She smirked and clicked Send.

Jerome snuck up behind Mara, only in his boxers.

"You know, You really shouldn't have bothered to be with that jerk." Jerome said, playing with Mara's hair. Mara sighed.

"I know," Mara said. "I guess I'm not as smart as I may seem." Jerome gently spun Mara around, so she was facing him.

"Don't say that, you are," Jerome told her. "You're smart, and you're beautiful, and...I love you."

"Y-you do?" Mara stuttered. Jerome nodded and crept his hands down Mara's back and gently squeezed her ass. She giggled and put her arms around his neck. Jerome closed the space between them by locking their lips into a kiss. And they fell onto Jerome's bed yet again.

* * *

><p>AN: 26 pictures, taken every 5 minutes, you do the math ;D I feel as tho the ending sucked. I think this story is good for a first M rated fanfic. Be proud of me that I wrote something like this when I'm inexperienced. If HOA wasn't on Nick, this should've happened…because then in the next episode Mara wouldn't have said that her and Mick will get back together! D; Poor Jerome ;-; Btw, Alfie was obviously not in the room and how they didn't get caught when it lasted that long I have no fucking idea! XD

So yeah…review if you liked it :3


End file.
